


Friendship Is Supernatural

by Forever_Destiel



Series: My Little Angel: Friendship Is Supernatural [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Angel Radio, Beer, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Castiel Has a Crush on Dean Winchester, Castiel In Love, Castiel Reads, Castiel knows everything about Dean, Castiel learns the meaning of friendship, Dean is a Good Friend, Demon Blood, Demon Blood Addict Sam Winchester, Developing Castiel/Dean Winchester, Episode: s04e22 Lucifer Rising, F/M, Friendship, Friendship lessons, Friendship/Love, Human Dean Winchester, Letters to god, M/M, Michael is a Little Shit, Minor Anna Milton/Dean Winchester, Minor Character Death, Minor Ruby/Sam Winchester, Protective Castiel, Rebel Castiel, Stalker Castiel, The 66 seals are not broken, The Winchester Gospels, This is basically the plot of MLP, Writer Chuck Shurley, but better, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 23:24:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14146899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Destiel/pseuds/Forever_Destiel
Summary: 1x01;After attempting to warn the archangel Michael of his discovery that the Apocalypse is coming, Angel of the Lord Castiel enlists Dean Winchester's help in saving the world while also being on edge around his true love.





	1. Chapter 1

Many millennium ago, God and His angels lived together in Heaven, harmony and peace in everyone. All prospered after the angels banished the Darkness. God then had an idea.

  


God decided that he’d create something... Humans. He created Adam and Eve and put them in the Garden, telling all of the angels to bow down to them. One of the archangels, Lucifer, didn’t agree with this - he didn’t want to love the humans more than God, their father. So, in retaliation, he went into the Garden and made Eve eat the Forbidden Fruit. The humans were corrupted and Michael, Lucifer’s elder and closest brother, was forced to banish Lucifer to Hell, where he created demons and continued to tempt humans to damnation. Lucifer vowed revenge on God and His children - both humans and angels alike - and especially his brother, with whom he’d once been friends.

  


“And ever since then Lucifer has been locked away in the Cage down in Hell, and over time Lucifer has spawned more demons in his quest to destroy everything, and to reach the final battle between Michael and himself, but first he must escape; ‘Lucifer Rising.’” The angel furrowed his brow, looking down at his book with his head cocked to the side. He took in a deep breath of fresh air in his favorite Heaven, glancing to the tree he was leaning against in thought. “Lucifer Rising…” he murmured, “where have I heard that before?” He stood and tucked his copy of “History of Heaven” under his arm, reaching down and picking up his neatly folded coat, pulling it on. He left his Heaven and started on his way to the main library, walking purposefully. He knew he’d heard ‘Lucifer Rising’ somewhere, and he knew there were answers in Heaven’s archives.

  


“Hey, Castiel!” someone called as he passed by a few angels. He turned around, seeing his friends. “Balthazar is hosting a party in Naomi’s office,” Samandriel said happily.

  


“Would you like to come?” Gadreel wondered, still stoic as per usual despite the giddiness in his tone. “He said we’re going to ‘trash the place.’” Castiel smiled nervously, glancing over his shoulder.

  


“I’m afraid I have business to attend to,” he said, clutching his book to his chest. “Perhaps some other time.” Before his brethren could say anything further, he turned back around and hurried along his way to the library.

  


“Does that angel do anything but study?” Samandriel sighed sadly, Castiel able to hear. He paused as he went along, wondering if he should take up the offer. He’d never been much of a social angel, and pondered the idea of going to a party. He closed his eyes and shook his head, wiping the foolish idea from his mind. He needed to remember where he’d heard ‘Lucifer Rising’ before.

  


Castiel soon arrived at the library, which was being tended to by a few angels. He ran up to a female angel who was standing on a ladder, shelving a book. “Hannah,” he greeted. Hannah looked down to him with a smile, climbing down the ladder.

  


“Yes?” she asked, now grinning at his presence. She always seemed to light up whenever he was around, which he enjoyed - most of his brothers and sisters tended to be angry toward him for never being around. Maybe they were right; perhaps he didn’t do anything other than study. He studied human traditions, Heaven’s workings, even the entire history of humankind itself. Castiel knew he was better off studying, though - God had a plan for each and every one of them, and Castiel wanted to be ready. Something big was coming up ever since he’d raised the Righteous Man from Hell, but had to abandon him to focus on Heaven’s affairs, his sister Anna taking his place. Castiel returned her smile.

  


“Would you happen to know of any books mentioning the phrase ‘Lucifer Rising?’” he questioned. Hannah chuckled, going over to the cart of books that needed to be shelved in the impossibly large library, some shelves being stories tall. Castiel took the book he offered, observing the cover.

  


“It’s the upcoming season finale,” Hannah supplied, “Father’s latest work in which Sam and Dean Winchester try to keep Lucifer from escaping the Cage.” Castiel nodded, deep in thought. This was where he’d heard it, he knew, and began to skim through the novel. In this ‘season’ of the story, the arch was that Lucifer was about to be freed as the Winchester brothers broke the seals one by one by accident while simultaneously fighting against Lilith and other demons. He delved further into his knowledge, knowing the final seal was killing Lilith. His eyes widened when he came to a startling conclusion, tucking the book into his coat pocket while handing Hannah the other.

  


“Thank you, Hannah,” he said quickly, “but I have to make haste - everyone’s in danger!” Without another word he ran off, Hannah watching him with a confused stare. 

  


Not too long later Castiel paced around under the tree in his favorite Heaven once more, eyes closed and index and middle finger pressed to the side of his head as he concentrated on sending the message. He needed his brother to respond quickly, seeing as how he was the highest power in Heaven ever since their father had left, writing the books using the Prophet.

  
_My eldest brother, Michael; I regret to inform you that were are on the brink of absolute disaster. Father’s novels have given me the knowledge that Lucifer will soon be rising from his Cage, and we have to stop it or else the entire world and Heaven itself will be in danger!_ _Sam and Dean Winchester must be stopped, somehow, from killing Lilith. I know I entrusted Anna with the responsibility of taking care of the Righteous Man, but, frankly, I believe they’re just as concerned in intercourse as Sam and Ruby are! We must hurry, for we will all perish if we don’t prevent it! I await your swift response. Your brother, Castiel._


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel grumbled to himself as he descended Heaven’s stairway, going over Michael’s message in his head as he went down to Earth with his arms crossed.

 

_ My young brother, Castiel; You are aware that I trust each and every one of you and our family’s opinions, and what you said seems like a very important matter. _ Castiel had lit up at that when he received the response, but it soon fell when Michael went on,  _ But you must put down the Winchester Gospels for once. There is more to a young angel’s life than fretting over the future or the past, it’s about living in the now and looking forward to each and every day. Thus, it is my belief that sending you down to Earth will be a good thing for you - you love humans so much, so perhaps you will enjoy watching them up close. An even more important task awaits you. Make some friends, Castiel. Your brother, Michael. _

 

“An important matter,” Castiel scoffed, exiting Heaven’s door and stepping onto Earth, “if it was important you wouldn’t be sending me away.” He huffed out a breath and exited Heaven, the door closing behind him and becoming invisible once more. He sighed, finding himself on a playground. Castiel went over and sat on one of the swing sets, thinking.  He knew impending doom was on its way and Michael was about to do nothing about it - the Winchester Gospels were never wrong. Ever since their father had started writing them a few years ago, everything prophesied came true. He stood and took a deep breath, reminding himself of the task ahead of him, not matter how trivial it may be. He instantly scowled when he remembered it - make friends. “How are friends… important?” he wondered to himself, beginning to walk aimlessly, “it’s just so… pointless. Especially human friends. They’re just going to die one day and then rot in the Earth until they’re nothing more than a skeleton.”

 

Castiel paused, deep in thought once more. If he could locate the Winchesters and convince them not to open Lucifer’s Cage, everything would be fine. He summoned the book before the finale, which was about to come out, and took a look at the back. It said the next book would be exclusively coming out the next day. His eyes widened when he surmised that was when Lucifer’s Cage was going to be opened. He knew this was his mission and his alone to save the world now. He closed his eyes and called for Anna, hearing her respond.

 

_ Yes, Castiel? _ Castiel let out a breath of relief.

 

_ Anna, there seems to be a problem, we need to stop the Winchesters- _ he tried frantically.

 

_ Everything’s fine, Castiel _ , Anna said nonchalantly, interrupting him.

 

_ But you- you don’t understand! _ Castiel’s hope was fading fast.  _ We must stop Sam from killing Lilith! _ Anna was quiet for a moment.

 

_ I’m under Zachariah’s orders, _ she murmured,  _ I can’t help you. We have Dean in the Beautiful Room, and Sam is closing in on Lilith. There’s nothing I can do _ . Castiel swallowed thickly, the fate of the world at stake while the one who could manage to do something couldn’t. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He couldn’t be afraid.

 

Castiel didn’t know what to tackle first - Dean or Sam. He knew the older brother was slightly brash and very angry, and the younger was more focused on his mission to kill Lilith while being pumped full of demon blood. He thought, mulling over his choices, before heaving out a sigh. Dean it was.

 

Castiel instantly flew off to the Beautiful Room, as it was called, being a room that catered to the desire of the one most unfortunate enough to be stuck there. He stayed hidden for a moment, seeing Anna and the Righteous Man standing there, Dean arguing with her as she stayed silent. She kept her stare downward, Castiel frowning slightly. Anna was a rebel, he knew, but something must have really happened for her to be obeying orders.

 

“Anna,” he whispered, trying to attract the fellow angel’s attention. She didn’t respond. “Anna!” Anna looked up and her eyes went wide, Dean following her sight and turning around. Castiel was instantly mesmerized, not having gotten a true look at the Righteous Man. He felt his cheeks heat up and cleared his throat, willing it to stop. 

 

“Castiel?” Anna asked, bewildered. Dean rose an eyebrow.

 

“Who the Hell is Castiel?” he wondered. Castiel swallowed again, becoming visible. Dean blinked at him for a moment, then turning back to Anna. “What the Hell’s going on?”

 

“Castiel, you shouldn’t be here!” Anna hissed, concerned. “I’m under Zachariah’s orders, and Michael said-”

 

“Michael isn’t trying to stop it!” Castiel said worriedly, “I told him about Lucifer’s ascension to Earth and he said there’s nothing to worry about, when clearly there is!” He glanced to Dean, adding, “I very much admire your opposition to being Michael’s vessel.” Dean rose his eyebrows, wearing a confused expression.

 

“Uh, thanks?” Castiel disregarded the reaction, stepping toward Anna.

 

“You have to do something!” he insisted, “or else the world will become a living Hell!”

 

“My hands are tied, please understand,” Anna said, sounding nearly desperate, “just go back home. Soon the battle between Michael and Lucifer will be over and all can prosper again!” Castiel rolled his eyes and scoffed.

 

“You mean everyone left  _ over _ will prosper!” He shook his head. “Anna, this is madness! We need to stop Sam from killing Lilith!” Dean appeared deep in thought for a moment.

 

“So  _ Lilith _ is the last seal?” Castiel nodded, Dean’s eyes going wide. “We have to stop Sammy!” Castiel nodded in agreement.

 

“I’m under  _ orders _ -” Anna protested, Castiel waving a hand to quiet her.

 

“I am not,” Castiel said firmly. Anna crossed her arms.

 

“Only one,” she retorted, “‘make friends.’” Dean snickered for a moment, Castiel shooting him an authoritative glare that shut him up immediately. He motioned his head to come over. “Dean, we’re going.”

 

“Dean, are you going to trust him over  _ me _ ?” Anna said, voice wavering slightly. Dean paused, glancing from Castiel to Anna.

 

“In all honesty, I don’t trust a guy I just met,” Dean deadpanned, “but if he says Lilith is the last seal - and he seems like he doesn’t want the seal to be broken - I’m kind of inclined to believe him.” With that he gave a nod to Castiel, Castiel smiling slightly. Anna was helpless to merely watched as Castiel flew the two off to stop Sam.


	3. Chapter 3

“Look, let’s just run from here. You’re turning my intestines inside out.” Castiel peered at the Righteous Man curiously as he panted, huffing out a breath. He could only assume Anna had transported him many places and he should be used to the sensation by now, but from the looks of it it appeared otherwise. Dean rolled his eyes and straightened up, observing their surroundings. “Where are we?” Castiel thought for a moment.

 

“I supposed consulting the Prophet would be best.” Castiel looked up at the house in front of them. “So we are currently in Kripke’s Hollow, Ohio.” Dean gave an exasperated sigh. “Is there something wrong?” Castiel wondered, growing angry. He knew the elder Winchester would be a bit of something to tackle but he had supposed he’d be easier than Sam.

 

“I thought we’d, you know, be doing the thing that could save the friggin’ world instead of pallin’ around with the damn Prophet.” Castiel took a step toward Dean, staring him down, the pair close enough to touch one another within a centimeter’s length.

 

“My knowledge is far more vast than yours,” Castiel stated lowly, “and therefore my judgement is absolute. You should show me some respect.” He turned away, heading up to the front door. “I dragged you out of Hell. I can throw you back in.” Dean took a few large strides and came to stand beside him as Castiel knocked on the door, knowing it was a human custom. It was better than barging in, anyway.

 

“Wait a minute,  _ you _ dragged my ass out of the pit?” Dean asked, sounding incredulous. Castiel nodded, staring straight at the door. “Anna said she did.” Castiel pouted himself, letting out a slow, slightly annoyed breath. 

 

“Did her hand fit?” he instead inquired, being rhetoric. Dean glanced to his left shoulder, bringing his other hand to rub it absentmindedly.

 

“Never thought to check,” he mumbled, Castiel sighing. He pinched the bridge of his nose, shaking his head. The intellect of Dean was somewhat highlighted briefly in a few previous novels, and he’d expected more. “Do you think your hand will-”

 

“Not now,” Castiel ordered, raising his hand and knocking more insistently. “That is not important.” Within a minute someone came to the door, a phone in hand. His eyes narrowed, Castiel chuckling just slightly. “Prophet, I know this may seem sudden-”

 

“Sudden?!” the Prophet, Chuck, asked incredulously. “This isn’t supposed to happen! Castiel, you- you weren’t even supposed to have a part in any of this!” He glanced to Dean, stepping away. “Get inside.” Castiel and Dean quickly entered the house, Chuck closing the door behind them as he went and grabbed a bottle of beer, opening it. “Look, Cas, you were supposed to be a one-time guy! Hell, your name wasn’t even supposed to be mentioned! You’re just the guy Dean never knew rose him from Hell.” Castiel rose an eyebrow, he and Dean exchanging a glance. “And, Dean, this is out of character for you!” Chuck began pacing and muttering to himself, Castiel swallowing before speaking.

 

“Mr. Shurley.” Chuck continued his rambling, Castiel taking a deep breath to calm himself. “Mr. Shurley,” he tried again, Dean sneaking past the Prophet to catch a glimpse of his newest manuscript, no doubt for Lucifer Rising. Castiel stepped forward, Chuck’s eyes widening as he pressed two of his fingers to the Prophet’s forehead, immediately knocking him out. He fell to the floor and Dean rose his eyebrows at Castiel. 

 

“Really, Cas?” he questioned judgmentally, Castiel giving a short shrug.

 

“It was necessary,” he said, stepping forward. Dean turned back to the manuscript, pointing to one line. 

 

“There we go. Ilchester, Maryland.” Castiel nodded. 

 

“Then that’s where we will intercept Sam.” There was a loud ringing, Dean closing his eyes for a moment. Castiel looked around, worry stewing in his gut. “Raphael,” he said quietly.

 

“Oh, great, another winged douchebag?” Dean asked, Castiel thinking a moment before nodding.

 

“I suppose you can say that.” Castiel set his jaw. “Dean, I’m sending you off to stop Sam,” he said, “I need to fight off Raphael. If the Prophet is endangered…” He shook his head. “I’ll make sure you get to-”

 

“Go!” Castiel’s and Dean’s eyes widened when they heard her voice, turning to see Anna helping Chuck up as he awoke groggily. “I’ll take care of Raphael! Go stop Sam!”

 

“Anna, he’ll smite you one hundred times over!” She surprised them both when she shook her head, turning to the light that was burning through the windows. 

 

“It doesn’t matter!” she answered, “go save the world, Castiel, and know that I will never be able to live up to your bravery!” Castiel became paralyzed at the kind and sad declaration and nearly shuddered, knowing Anna’s fate, instead nodding and teleporting them off as quickly as he could.


	4. Chapter 4

Not too long after Castiel found himself in a very confining, primitive vehicle, one that Dean had hot wired after telling Castiel that he felt as if he was going to turn inside-out if he were to continue flying them everywhere. Castiel had reluctantly agreed, Dean now driving as fast as he could without hurting anyone toward Ilchester, Maryland. They were only a few hours away, now, but it was already early in the morning - they had to go even quicker if they had any chance of stopping Sam.

 

They sat in what Castiel found to be uncomfortable silence, staring straight out the window. He couldn’t enjoy the scenery considering the haste at which they travelled, and Castiel hoped that they would be successful in saving the world so he could have more time to observe. He scowled slightly when he realized he was completing Michael’s task of enjoying Earth, not wanting to listen to someone so despicable enough to force his vessel to comply and to aid in the world’s destruction.

 

“So, uh…” Dean started after a while, glancing to Castiel as he kept driving, “let me get this straight: you’re an angel going against your highest power’s orders to help me - who you pulled out of the fire - stop Sam from ganking Lilith.” Castiel gave a short nod.

 

“Yes,” he answered. He took a look at Dean momentarily, hands in his lap. He found his face growing hot and forced it to stop. He knew Dean was a handsome human based off how his soul looked when he rose him from Hell as well as from his description in the books, but never before had he expected such beauty. He swallowed nervously, willing his emotions to stay down for a moment. He’d developed them over time from reading about humans, something his brethren both looked up and down to him for.

 

“And you  _ care _ about humans and what happens to them,” Dean continued.

 

“Yes,” Castiel repeated. He looked down at his clasped hands, which were fiddling with one another from nervousness - he feared they weren’t going to make it in time. “I very much do.” Dean gave an approving hum.

 

“So why do you seem to have a problem making friends?” Dean asked, Castiel furrowing his brow from surprise. He hadn’t expected that, taking a deep breath and turning away to stare out the passenger’s side window.

 

“I don’t understand why friends are of import to humans,” he said in reply. “Friends… some can be loyal and others can stab you in the back. I’ve never had any.” Dean gave a bit of a nod.

 

“So you got the boot to the kiddie’s playground,” he added. Castiel narrowed his eyes, turning in the seat to look at Dean.

 

“How do you know the location of Heaven’s entrance?” he asked lowly. Dean went blank and swallowed.

 

“Nevermind,” he said quickly, Castiel sighing. “But, really, your order was to make friends?” Castiel let out a slow breath, resigning himself to the straight truth.

 

“Yes, Dean. It is. But I do not plan on completing that mission,” he said firmly, “for it was given to me from a corrupt, heartless ruler who must be stopped.” Dean chuckled.

 

“Down with President Snow,” he said under his breath, Castiel finding himself confused with the reference. He thought for a moment, realizing it must’ve been from a human novel or movie - he hadn’t gotten around to any of those. He supposed he’d have to do research once all of this was resolved. “So no friends, huh? One in the same, bud.” Castiel thought for another moment, lips parting to speak when Dean piped up, “We’re here.”


	5. Chapter 5

Castiel and Dean got out of the car as fast as they could, Dean beginning to mutter curses under his breath. “Don’t have my weapons,” he grumbled. Castiel nodded in agreement, Dean reaching behind him to grab his favorite gun.

 

“A .45 caliber Colt MK IV Series 80 1911 pistol with ivory grips,” Castiel recited from memory, Dean raising an eyebrow at him.

 

“I don’t mean to sound rude, but doesn’t that sound a bit stalker-ish?” Castiel looked away, shrugging.

 

“I read the books. All of them,” Castiel said simply. “But that’s not important.” He turned his attention to the church, expression determined. He let his angel blade slip from his sleeve, holding it tightly. “We need to go, now.” Dean nodded and the two ran to the door, Dean standing beside it with his gun at the ready. He nodded to the door, Castiel returning it. He held up his hand and with a blast of light it burst open, the pair heading inside. After running through a few rooms carefully, they came to a door that wouldn’t open.

 

“Sammy!” Dean called, both knowing Sam was inside, no doubt with Ruby and Lilith all hopped up on demon blood. Dean pounded on the door, Castiel putting a hand to Dean’s shoulder.

 

“Let me handle this,” he stated, “step back.” Dean did so, Castiel closing his eyes and concentrating his Grace. He knew it would take an immense amount of strength to go against such a powerful force keeping the door shut, gritting his teeth before hitting the door at full force with his essence. It exploded, raining bits and pieces of wood everywhere. Castiel stumbled back, Dean running to catch him. “Go!” Castiel shouted. He fell backward and hit the ground, grunting. He heard gunfire and looked up in time to see Dean being flung across the room by his brother, hitting the wall with a bang. Castiel managed to stand and rushed forward, tackling Sam. Lilith laughed from where she had been pinned against the altar. Sam managed to push Castiel off, his eyes turning slowly black as he turned his hand into a fist. Castiel grabbed at his throat, choking, Dean standing up and aiming while Sam was occupied, about to kill Castiel. “D-Dean,” Castiel somehow got out, Dean hearing two gunshots. Sam grunted and stumbled back, Castiel gulping in breaths as Sam fell. He looked to see blood blooming around two bullet wounds in both of Sam’s legs, Ruby looking around in fury.

 

“You sons of bitches!” she shouted, “you weren’t part of this! You’ve ruined everything!” Lilith smirked, standing, her eyes rolling back into her head.

 

“Oh, look. A pretty little angel, the Righteous Man, and a demon!” she giggled, “my demons are gonna  _ love _ you.” Castiel chuckled, deciding to take a page from Dean’s book.

 

“Not if I have anything to say about it, assbutt!” He fired one last blast of light and Lilith screamed from agony, smoke exploding from the vessel’s body and leaving through the window. Ruby screamed from anger, running at Castiel. Before either could make a move, there was the sound of something zipping through the air and she stopped in her tracks, her demon-killing knife lodged in her stomach. Dean was breathing heavily, hand still outstretched from where he’d thrown the knife, as Ruby fell to the floor, body glowing dimly. Dean and Castiel exchanged a hopeful, yet silent, glance as Ruby fell to the ground, dead.

 

“Well, that’s over,” Dean said somewhat happily, “and Lucifer’s still stuck in his damn Cage.” Castiel nodded, smiling slightly. Dean’s expression then turned fearful. “Sammy!” He dashed to where his brother was gritting his teeth, holding onto the wounds to stop the bleeding. Castiel went over and knelt beside Dean from where he was ripping off a piece of his shirt to use as a tourniquet, Castiel holding out an arm in front of him. “Oh, yeah,” Dean said, as if he’d forgotten, “angels can heal.” Castiel put a hand to Sam’s leg and the wounds immediately healed up, Sam panting. He opened his eyes and they were normal, Sam looking to them.

 

“What the actual Hell happened?”


	6. Chapter 6

After explaining everything, Sam bewildered the entire time, Castiel and the Winchesters were sitting in a diner, the brothers eating. Castiel looked around at the humans, glad he had managed to save them. He didn’t want such beautiful creations to be destroyed. He decided to turn off his angel radio, as Dean had called it in the novels, when he heard yelling coming from Michael. “So, Cas,” Sam said, picking at his salad, “I really have to thank you. Y’know, for helping Dean stop me from breaking the last seal.” Castiel shrugged.

 

“It was my pleasure,” he said honestly. Sam swallowed, looking down.

 

“Yeah, but I almost killed you,” Sam said guiltily.

 

“No apologies needed,” Castiel said quickly. “Truly.” Sam gave a half-hearted smile. Dean smiled a little and rolled his eyes.

 

“Look at us,” he muttered, setting down his burger. “Team Free Will.” Castiel and Sam managed to nod in agreement at the same time. “Yeah,” Dean said with a grin, taking another bite of his burger in celebration. They were quiet for a moment, Castiel basking in it as opposed to being awkward because of it. Everything was fine now, despite the fact that he was now a fugitive of Heaven since he had destroyed Michael’s grand plan to start the Apocalypse. Dean swallowed and looked to Castiel, who sat beside Sam on the other side of the booth. “So, Cas, you’re hauling your ass back to Heaven now, huh?” Castiel shook his head.

 

“I can’t,” he explained, “now I’m a wanted angel.” Dean and Sam exchanged a look.

 

“Were you planning on staying?” Sam wondered aloud. Castiel shook his head again.

 

“I hadn’t…” he said slowly. Dean smiled a bit more.

 

“Then what do you think about being with us?” Castiel swallowed.

 

“Well, I’m not sure…” he said quietly. He didn’t think himself worthy to be with such prominent people such as the Winchesters, but he had nowhere else to go. Dean chuckled.

 

“Not even now that you have friends?” he added with a slightly teasing tone. Sam laughed a bit, Dean having added that to his explanation to what had gone on during the past day. Castiel smiled.

 

“I suppose I will, then,” he said happily. He looked down to the beer Dean had insisted he’d get, holding it up in a human tradition. “To friends?” he asked. Dean and Sam chuckled, holding up their beers as well.

 

“To friends.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, next time; While Sam is on demon blood detox, Dean decides to show Castiel the joys of Earth and what it's like to be human. Will Sam escape and ultimately go back to demon blood? Will Castiel ever admit his feelings to Dean? And will Dean find out more about Castiel than he ever knew? Find out next time in 1x02; Humans 101.


End file.
